Kitchen Confidential
by DazzlinSparkle05
Summary: Bella is a shy, quiet girl who has had a crush on Edward Masen for over a year. Does he like her back? I mean, he did ask her to hang out on Valentine's Day. Entry for the Countdown to V-day 2013- prompt challenge. O/S


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character Stephanie Meyers does, I'm just playing with them…**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! This has been beta'd by the fantastic mauigirl60. Thanks!**

**Entry for Countdown to V-day 2013- prompt challenge**

**Rating: M**

**Bella / Edward**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

**Kitchen Confidential**

My hands gripped the steering wheel and I was still too nervous to get out of my car. Edward Masen had invited me over to his house, for dinner, on Valentine's Day. When he'd asked me last week, he'd been very nice about it, even though I'd had an idea that Alice had put him up to it.

For the last year and a half, I had been dragged to weekly happy hours with Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and his friends. It was because of Jasper that I have been working at Newton Outfitter's corporate office with him and Edward.

When I was having trouble finding a graphic design job, Jasper referred me to the Vice President of the Marketing Department, where he was the Online Marketing Director and Edward was the Senior Copywriter.

Edward was probably the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, and completely down-to-earth. A lot of the men in our department were arrogant and borderline inappropriate, so when Edward had first spoken to me, I was floored.

The only other problem was that I just couldn't speak to the man, even though I felt so much for him. Every single time I looked at him, my face would heat up.

Finally, I took a breath and grabbed the chocolate drizzle cake I'd made him. My Uggs tromped through the snow until I met his relatively clear driveway. After knocking lightly on his door, he opened it. His eyes seemed to roam over me for a second before meeting mine. If Alice had known I was dressed like this, she would have murdered me. I stood there in gray sweatpants, my boots and my long black puffer coat, with my hair swept up into a messy ponytail.

"Hi, Edward," I murmured.

"Hey," he smiled one of his perfect smiles.

I took in the black button-down and dark jeans he was wearing and felt badly for not making more of an effort. I wasn't one for high fashion, but dressed more for comfort. I usually hid behind baggy clothes at work. My black slacks hung loosely on me and I wore men's cardigans that dwarfed my small frame. The only girly thing I was into was shoes. I wore tons of ballet flats and sometimes pumps, depending on my mood.

He took my chocolate drizzle cake and set it on a bench. "Here, let me get your coat," he said, helping me out of it.

Once my coat was off, my Led Zeppelin t-shirt was revealed, and falling off my shoulder. "Thanks, that was very gentlemanly of you," I mumbled, looking down at the hardwood floor of his foyer and then to his bare feet.

"If you want, you can take your boots off," he offered.

I looked around noticing most of his house appeared to be carpeted, except for what I was seeing of the foyer.

"Okay," I nodded, toeing my boots off.

I wiggled my toes, forgetting the pink nail polish that was on them. Then I pushed the cuffs of my sweats up to my knees, feeling slightly more comfortable.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to hang out," I fidgeted.

"You're right," he smiled again, trying to reassure me everything was okay. "So, dinner's ready."

As he turned to head into the kitchen, my hand touched his forearm. "Edward?" I asked, as I furrowed my brows.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you invited me here…" I trailed off. "I mean, we don't really hang out outside of happy hours. If Alice said something…"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Alice did suggest that we have dinner, but I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to," he explained.

I nodded, accepting his answer and followed him into the kitchen with my cake. "Your house is beautiful," I said, taking in his huge kitchen. The light gray walls went well with the stainless steel appliances and gorgeous black granite countertops.

"Thanks, I hope you like linguini," he said, lifting up the bowl of pasta.

"You actually made something for me?" I asked, as my face heated.

He shrugged. "You weren't expecting that?"

"I figured take-out," I smiled shyly, before biting my lip.

I took a deep breath, realizing this was probably the most I'd ever spoken to him. I noticed he caught me peering around his kitchen and my lips turned up sheepishly.

He set the food down and went back to the cupboard and grabbed a few things to set the table. I sat down, watching him closely.

"You know, we've known each other a while, and yet I know nothing about you," he said, dishing out our food.

"What would you like to know?" I asked quietly, taking a bite.

"Anything," he grinned. "Favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights," I answered shyly.

He snorted as I frowned at his reaction. "What?"

"One of the most depressing stories ever?" he teased, with a quirk of his brow.

"Yeah, what's your favorite?"

"I'm into Cormac McCarthy novels," he shrugged.

"Nothing specific?"

He shrugged again, giving me a grin and said, "I'm going to guess you like Led Zeppelin."

When I nodded, he said, "I'm more of a Dave Matthews fan." "Play any sports in high school?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now," I grumbled.

I thought about the activities my mother had made me try-out for when I was little. I was too clumsy for dance and cheerleading and I think, to this day, she's still disappointed in me for that.

"You?"

"Track and crew in high school and college."

"Crew?"

"Yeah, I'm from Connecticut, rowing is pretty popular in New England," he explained, taking a bite of his food.

I could only imagine that Edward was great at anything he did. At work, he was sort of the wonder boy. He always had ideas and was extremely creative. Mr. Newton let him lead all of the creative meetings. He was great at holding everyone's attention and his vision for the company had Newton's business growing monthly.

Edward finished off his food and went to grab a beer. "What would you like? I know Alice drinks all that cosmo shit," he laughed.

"Uh, water is fine."

"Okay," he grabbed me a bottle of Fiji and handed it to me.

"So, you and Alice grew up together," he commented, taking a sip of his beer.

"She's a little older than me, but we were neighbors growing up. She was always looking out for me."

"Did you like school?"

"I loved to learn, but the social aspect was really not my thing," I admitted.

I was called 'Ugly Duckling' after Alice graduated. It was hard because I still had three more years to go. Jake and I had dated throughout my senior year and it was kind of hard, since he went to a different school. He was my first everything, but when we went away to different colleges on opposite coasts, we lost touch.

"I bet you were the prettiest girl in school," Edward murmured, breaking my thoughts of Jake.

"You're joking," I puffed out in disbelief.

He gave me a look, his green eyes glaring. "You do get how beautiful you are, right?" he asked, frowning.

"Edward…"

I watched him get up and cut us slices of my cake. He didn't answer me and looked sort of pissed. When he sat down, I relaxed and saw he was trying to make the same effort. He took a bite of his cake and the chocolate dripped down the corner of his mouth.

I don't know why, but in that moment, I felt brave. I leaned forward and kissed the chocolate off the corner of his mouth. As I backed away, he pulled me closer and kissed me deeper.

He moved around the table, lifting me into his arms. I didn't even hesitate to wrap my arms and legs around him. He walked as we kissed and then set me on the counter. My hands rested on his shoulders, and he brought his forehead to mine.

"You kissed me," he smirked.

I tried to hide my face. I couldn't count how many times I had poured my heart out to Alice about Edward. I really liked him, but I couldn't see him with a girl like me. His last girlfriend, Kate, was blonde and an absolute super model. If I had told him of my feelings and he laughed in my face, I would have been devastated.

His hands gently cupped my face and he stared into my eyes, searching. "I've wanted to ask you out for the longest time, but you're so shy… and you're always avoiding me."

I shook my head and he smiled. "I can never see those pretty brown eyes," he pointed out.

"I didn't think you liked me like that," I whispered, bringing my hands to hold his sides.

Edward leaned in again, capturing my lips with his, causing me to whimper. My fingers came around as I started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I really like you, Bella," he rasped, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

Once both of our shirts were discarded onto the floor, he started tugging on my pants. I wasn't the girl who had sex all the time, and there had only been two guys. Edward is a god that I'm not quite sure I can handle.

I giggled while I sat bare-assed on his granite countertops as he pulled his boxers off. "Something funny, Swan?"

"We're going to have kitchen sex," I said quietly.

"We are," he nodded, with another smirk. "Shit, let me go get a condom."

He took off, running naked down his hallway, his feet pounding the stairs. I glanced around, shaking my head in disbelief that this is where our evening took us.

"Got it," he panted, triumphantly waving the foil package.

As he stood in between my legs, I took the wrapper and tore it open. "Let me," I whispered, rolling the condom down his erection.

"We can go upstairs," he offered, squirming in my touch.

"I'm kind of looking forward to counter sex," I breathed, as his fingers stroked my center.

"You're so wet," he groaned, taking my nipple in his mouth.

"Edward, please," I whined, digging my fingers into his scalp.

That's all it took for him to enter me swiftly. I cried out, feeling how big he truly was and clung to him as he moved.

"Bella, God, you're beautiful," he sighed into my neck.

I think I was speechless because I couldn't answer him. I looked down and saw him moving in and out of me. He wasn't rough or fast, he was gentle and taking his time. I squealed as he lifted me off the counter, while he was still sheathed inside me. Now, he leaned backward, with his ass on the other counter.

In this position, I felt confident to lead. My knees balanced on the granite as I impaled his cock. His hands held my hips so I wouldn't fall. "Edward!" I cried out.

"I'm almost there!"

"Me too!"

He moved his one hand from my hip and started rubbing my clit. "N-not fair," I stammered. I pitched forward, biting on his neck, as intense euphoria rolled through my tiny body. Two more pumps and Edward was following.

I had just had sex with Edward Masen.

"Yes, you did," Edward chuckled kissing my nose.

"Sorry," I blushed, not realizing I'd said that out loud.

"Don't be. I just had fucking amazing sex with Bella Swan," he said, kissing me slowly.

All this had happened because he'd had chocolate drizzle dripping down his chin. Not to mention that he said he felt the same for me as I did for him. By the way he carried me upstairs, I knew we were definitely going to have sex again.

"You bet your ass we are," he snorted.

I sighed, feeling happy for the first time.


End file.
